Mission Assignment: Love
by Aisukii
Summary: Sakura works for the Japanese CIA and Syaoran the Chinese CIA. Both are 15 years old and the youngest in their agencies. Their mission: To exterminate each other. What's gonna happen when they meet?


Sweatpea: Helloooo people! This is my third fic! Wohoo! I'm on a roll! I'm on a rooolll…. Just besides egg rooooolls… la la la… ahem. Hehe anyways, I'm gonna keep this short and snippy cuz I jus' wanna head off to the story. Awe… shit. No! I'm actually suppose to be doing my homework on this thing, but heck. I'm too Lazy, as usual. Hehe.. Well, hear from the others while I stuff myself wit some food! ****

Sakura: Well, here's the disclaimer she wrote in her notebook before school started.

Tomoyo: Ooh! Ooh! Lemme read it Sakura-chan!

Eriol: No way! Hand it over here! I can read it and have these readers reading this story with my wonderous charms, sweets! I can get them to read and review man!

Syaoran: Whatever Hiiragizawa. Here. Just let me read it and get this story over with.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol: No Way!!!!

Sweetpea: Mphway phwonph Phu Foo Phfwit Fowefer? *Why don't you do it all together? 

Kero: ::gooble:: That's a good idea Sweetpea! ::slurp::

Sweetpea: Phanps *thanks

Sakura: Hoe? What'd Sweetpea say?

Tomoyo: We don't speak food language, so spill.

Syaoran: Any day now, or else Hiiragizawa and me will clobber ya and stuff you in a lamp you stuffed animal..

Eriol: Yeah. I'm with my cute little descendant. 

Kero: Ok ok…sheesh.. I just better get food from people in the reviews or sumthing or else you shall feel my wrath… all of yooooouuu…. ::burp:: excuse me. Now Sweets over there just said *in a squeaky high voice – Why don't you do it all together?

Sweetpea: Hey! My voice isn't that high!!! You dumb poo looking thing! ::whispers:: Stupid… can't do nuttin right… Well I'm off to get some candy. Brb.

Everyone: K

Sakura: The Disclaimer: Sweetpea doesn't own ccs

Tomoyo: Or it's characters – That's us!- So don't sue the girl!

Eriol: If she did own ccs, she would want more E+T and S+S, plus…ooOohh..hehe…why doesn't Syaoran say this part..

Syaoran: Alright alright. Just gimme the paper. Ok..Plus she would like to see me sing a beautiful song to Sakura and confess my love for her.

Everyone: Awe…. 

Tomoyo: Kawaii!!!!!!!!

Syaoran: What?…-thinking after a while…What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Ok. Did Sweets Really Write That!?!?!?!? Someone fucking answer me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tomoyo: Ok ok ok… Eriol came up with that part…it was so cute… LOL…. You didn't even know what you said till after a while!… And I Even Caught It On Tape!!!!!!!!! You said something so sweet, but didn't even realize it HAHAHAHAH!!!! 

Sakura: Awe… Syaoran… You'd sing to me as a beautiful love song? But you didn't even know what you said? Lol….. I'm sorry Sweetie… that's really funny!… I could give you a kiss right now…

Syaoran: ::blushing:: Did you just call me sweetie? You wanna kiss me right now?

Everyone starts staring at Sakura

Sakura: Uh… Hey look at the birdie! Well.. eheh.. um… out of time now for this lil' disclaimer! On With The Fic!! -Bye guyz! I'm going to Hawaii! Laterz… eheh.. ::zooms::

Tomoyo: yeah right..

Eriol: Sure sure. Like she's gonna go to Hawaii..

Syaoran: Dude. She called me Sweetie! And she said she could kiss me right now! 

**Mission Assignment: Love**

**Chapter 1: The assignment**

Written by: Pink Sakura Blossom 

`~`~`~`~Japanese CIA Headquarters~`~`~`~`

"Agent Kinomoto Sakura. Please report to the commissioner's office." The lady on the intercom said.

"Well. Looks like another mission there Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said with a happy look on her face. 

"Hai. I love doing missions. They're so fun!" Sakura said with a happy look on her face too.

Sakura is an agent for the Japanese CIA. Her best friend Tomoyo comes with her to work once in a while. Tomoyo doesn't work for the Japanese CIA, but they allow her to follow Sakura around. Sakura and Tomoyo both go to school at Tomoeda, but by the end of the school day she's a Japanese CIA agent. Sakura is the youngest and the top #1 agent in their CIA. Sakura is 15 years old and she's been working with the agency for at least one year now.

"Well, here's the office. Too bad I can't go in there with you." Tomoyo said with a little disappointed look on her face. "I have to go now, but as soon as you get back, call me, k?" 

"Ok. Bye Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said while she was waving to her friend.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said while she went out the door.

Sakura walked up to the secretary.

"Awe…Ms. Kinomoto. ^^;; So nice to see you again. Here for another mission?" the secretary asked nicely.

"Yup yup. ^^;;. Can I go in now?" Sakura asked.

" You sure can. He's waiting for you in his office right now actually. He just finished talking to Agent Hiiragizawa a while ago by phone. Agent Hiiragizawa is still in Hawaii with that one mission. The commissioner just got a call from him saying that everything is going great and that he's just wrapping up a few wires here and there. He should be back in about three or four days."

"That's wonderful! Eriol's been gone for such a long time! I missed his corny jokes and his charms. They were so hilarious! But I think some of those charms took effect on Tomoyo, if you know what I mean." Sakura said and winked at the secretary.

"Heheh… Yeah. Well you better get going. I don't wanna hold you up now. We'll chat later now, ne?"

"Hai. Bye!" Sakura said. 

She walked up to the commissioner's door and knocked on it. 

"Come in.," a guy said from inside the office.

"Konnichiwa Commissioner!" Sakura said in a happy tone.

"Ah…Kinomoto Sakura. Konnichiwa to you too. You know why you're here, don't you?

"Hai."

" Your next mission is to stop Li Syaoran. He's works for the Chinese CIA, is the top agent in his agency and also the youngest in their CIA also. He's the same age as you so it should make the mission easier for you because you'll be going to his school and keeping an eye out on him to see if you can get any information out of him. He's a real sneaky one so be careful. Now, your mission is…"

"To keep an eye on Agent Li Syaoran. I'll be going to his school and try to pry some information out of him. If there's any information, I'm to report it to you asap. If nothing happens, I'll have to take some actions till I've got something to bring to back." Sakura said.

"Good. There's also another part to this mission. The other part of your mission is to terminate Li Syaoran and his team. The Chinese CIA works in teams. If one goes down, they all go down."

"Got it Sir."

"Good. That's why you are always top agent in this agency. Now here's the file on Li Syaoran. Look through it and get prepared. Your destination: Hong Kong, China. Your plane leaves tomorrow afternoon. You'll be there till your mission is over, unless there's a problem of some sort. That is all." The commissioner said while he handed Sakura a vanilla colored file.

Sakura took the file and flipped through it. "I'll do my best Sir." Sakura said and then left the office. Sakura, who was wearing all black (since it's their uniform in the agency) walked out of the CIA building, and put on her black shades of sunglasses.

"Let's rock and roll."

~**~

`~`~`~`Chinese CIA`~`~`~`

"Boy, Yamazaki. You can't do nothing right." Syaoran said while he shook his head.

"Yeah. Our mission almost blew because of you, but it's a good thing we have Syaoran on our team who was able to fix your stupid mistake in time." Chiharu said while a vein was popping on her forehead.

"Geez. Sorry. Anyways, the mission is over. Deal with it. Did you know, that before…" Yamazaki said, but then all that could be heard was choking and gags.

You see, actually Syaoran doesn't really work in a team made up of other CIA agents. His team is actually made up of two of his friends. They don't work with the CIA, but they love to help their friend Syaoran on his missions. They don't help out all the time, but they pretty much only help out when Syaoran calls for help.

Syaoran sweatdropped.

*-beep-beep-*

Well there goes my beeper. Must be another mission. At least I get to do something else besides watching those two married people choke each other.

::= Mission #10834 Details in the e-mail I sent you. =::

Time to meet up with technology. "Sorry you guys, but I gotta go check my mail. I'll talk to you guys later." Syaoran said, but Chiharu and Yamazaki couldn't hear them, since they were in a whole other world of pain for Yamazaki and Chiharu killing him.

Syaoran sighed and went home. As soon as he got home, he plopped himself down in front of his computer to check his mail.

"Now let's see here…" Syaoran said while the screen finished downloading his inbox. "Hm… junk, junk, junk, read that later, Sick! Porn! Gr… That Yamazaki… Next time I'm never letting him use my computer ever again!… That stupid perv of a dope. Nope, nope, aha! There it is."

**

To: Agent Li Syaoran

From: Commissioner T. Yang

You're to work on Mission #10834. You're to exterminate Agent Kinomoto Sakura of the Japanese CIA. If you can, try and get some information out of her that we can use to stop the Japanese CIA. In the attachment that is on this e-mail it has most information on Agent Kinomoto Sakura. You're to keep an eye out for her. She should be arriving in Hong Kong, China in about a week or even less. She's top agent in her agency and can be very tricky. I don't think you'll need your team for this one, but if you do, call them. I wish you good luck.

**

Heh.. This mission should be easy as pie. Syaoran turned off his computer. "Maybe I'll look at the profile later." Syaoran who was wearing all black, put on his tinted black shades and his black coat, while heading out the door.

"Let's get this mission started."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^**

Sweetpea: Finally I got this chapter finished. Do you know how long I've been taking to get this thing written up, but I never did it? Well…I finally did. I just hope I get lots of reviews because I don't want this chapter to end up like my first first story. My ficcie Love Notes only got 2 Reviews!!!!!! Waaahh! And I worked hard on it too!!!!!!!! – I'm sorry… Just a bit sad and all… You know how a girl can get at times…

Syaoran: It's ok Sweets… I'm sure you'll get lots of reviews on this fic. Don't worry, maybe if you get in the next chapters soon, maybe people will read it and actually review for ya.

Sakura: Yeah… Well readers… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tomoyo: Tell Sweetpea if this chapter was great, was ok, or it just plainly sucked. Tell her please when you review. She also can take flames- as long as she gets something!

Eriol: It's better than nothing like her other story. And man… she spent over three hours on that thing straight instead of doing her homework too…

Sweetpea: I actually edited this. Yay! I actually edited something I wrote for once^^;; hehe..Now. I have a question for you readers!! I got a review on this one story and it said that they didn't know that this story *-as in Love Notes- not this story - * was an AU. Now, my question is; What does "AU" in fanfiction.net talk stand for? Please can someone tell me. It'll help me out a whole bunch. Thanks. Well, till next chapter

Everyone: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Syaoran: Hey! Someone kicked me in the butt!

Everyone falls anime style except for Eriol. ::whistles:: - innocently. 


End file.
